1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of controlling an electronic device for wireless connection between the electronic device and the access point.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) is a local area network environment without connection via a cable. A variety of electronic devices capable of wireless local area network communication are wirelessly connected to the Internet and provide a variety of services through the wireless connection.
Electronic devices may be connected to the Internet through a wireless communication device called an access point (AP), rather than being directly connected to the Internet. That is, the access point may be connected to the Internet with a wire and wirelessly connected to the electronic devices so that the electronic devices may wirelessly use the Internet service through connection with the access point.
As such, the electronic device and the access point need to be wirelessly connected, and with regard to a pairing between the electronic device and the access point, various methods may be used including a Service Set Identifier (SSID) and password method, a Push Button Configuration (PBC) method, a Personal Identifier Number (PIN) method, a Near Field Connection (NFC) method, etc.
However, the above methods may be either inconvenient or cause security issues. For example, for the SSID and password method or the PIN method, it may be cumbersome to remember the information and input the information through a number of user operations, and there may also be security issues since the password or the PIN number may be exposed to another person. In addition, the PBC method may be vulnerable to malicious hacking by another person.
Also, it is common for an administrative user, when installing the access point to use the WLAN, to fail to modify default values of the access point, but retains default settings that are set by a telecommunication provider providing the access point.
In some cases, the telecommunication provider sets the default values of the access point with limited options in order to fulfill criteria of a corresponding communication provider. For example, the telecommunication provider may limit a number of electronic devices that can connect to the access point, or set the default values such that a connection with another electronic device is not allowed, and set the default values such that only the Internet is allowed, etc. Thus, the user may be precluded from using all of the features included in the access point, and in response to connecting other electronic devices with the access point, the user may find that a particular connection is unavailable, or that a very complicated setup must be performed.
In addition, in a situation in which the user configures values of the access point, it may be cumbersome if a technical term is unfamiliar, or a complicated setup process is required.
Accordingly, when connecting the electronic device and the access point wirelessly or setting the access point, a simple technique is required so that the user is not inconvenienced and does not encounter security problems.